wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Thralxian
Thralxian is an orkish elementalist, born in the Howling Plains; the western, militaristic half of Xallicali. As such, he grew up with the expectation of joining the Horde, learning about orkish strategies, formations, tactics, etc. He impressed his village with his natural affinity for it, though many were surprised that they were surprised. After all, Thralxian's family was famous for its important military figures. Many of the past Warchiefs had been relations, including the Warchief who'd led before him, Zanthros. Thralxian is an elementalist with power over only the core four elements. Due to being related to the last Warchief of the Korothian Civil War, Thralxian had been a high ranking officer in the Orkish Horde. Most of his peers loathed him due to his youth, and envied his natural talent. Only Grunudan was not intimidated by the young ork, instead giving him advice whilst also asking for some in return. Zanthros neither favored him nor demeaned him, instead honoring his nephew by treating him the same as the other officer's. Despite his comfort in the military, Thralxian was not comfortable with his place in the Horde. He was in a constant state of confusion when not strategizing for battling, which was why he tried to always keep himself busy. Thus it was that, when Zanthros ordered him to return home with the weak or injured, the order was met with hesitance and anger. Thralxian had tried to convince his uncle otherwise, but the Warchief would not be swayed. Unfortunately, this meant more time alone with his thoughts, and the young ork all but lost his mind in his own home. Before long, though, when Zanthros called for volunteers to hunt down the Resistance's Rahno--John--Thraxlian jumped at the chance. He joined the squad charged with chasing Branden down, along with Grakkus, though his motivation was simply that he wanted something to do. Interestingly enough, this decision would turn out well for Thralxian, as his eventual conversations with John would begin to help him understand his discomfort with the Horde. History Early Life Write the first part of the first section of your page here. Joining the Horde Write the second part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Courage Assault on Dharakos Write the first piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Sent back Home Write the second piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. The Chase Write the third piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Orkish Ambassador Write the fourth piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Loyalty Write the fourth part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Collision Write the fifth part of the first section of your page here. Description Write the second section of your page here. Personality Write the third section of your page here. Gallery Trivia *Thralxian was inspired by the Warcraft character Thrall, and his name is also derived from Thrall's. *The character arc Thralxian goes through is very similar to that of Prince Zuko's, from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Thralxian is bears slight resemblances to Shang, from Disney's Mulan. Category:Elementalist Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Orks